


No cream, no sugar

by PrinceofBadassery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barista!Tony, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, a whole lot of confusion, amputee!Bucky, and awkwardness, fluff later, mostly angst though, winteriron, writer!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/pseuds/PrinceofBadassery
Summary: Tony's father cut him off from the family money and he lands a jobs as barista. Bucky is a regular who comes to the coffee shop to write, nobody knows that he is an accomplished auther and he likes to keep it that way.Tony is intrigued by the guy who types as fast with one hand as Tony does with two.(This fic is a one-shot for a story idea I had but never managed to get to work)





	

"And just one squeeze of syrup for each, unless they pay extra." 

It was the 30iest coffee recipe Tony had just heard and his brain was about to release the proverbial steam like the coffee maker on the counter next to him. 

"Don't worry, there are cheat sheets everywhere if you are uncertain, but try to memorize them as soon as possible. Customers don't wait forever especially during the morning rush."

It was his first day as a barista at a small coffee shop close to the university, the before mentioned morning rush was just over and the café was almost empty. Another employee, Clint, he remembered from the introduction earlier, was taking care of the walk-ins.

"If you work here for a little bit you'll even remember the orders of the regulars, no problem." His boss smiled reassuringly at him and Tony gave his lips an unsure quirk upwards not quite as certain about it. He thought himself pretty smart but coffee recipes wasn't exactly his favorite topic. Then the door chimed and they both turned. 

"Speaking of which, there's one."

In walked a dark figure, wearing a long sleeved hoodie despite the summer heat, long dark hair was falling in his face as he made a beeline for the booth in the far corner of the shop. Tony watched a little intrigued, as far as he could tell the man wasn't the usual clientele of students and business people. 

"His name's Bucky, comes in almost every day, doesn't talk much but stays for a couple of hours." His boss shrugged. "He takes a big cup of coffee, no cream, no sugar. You can start with his order and then clean the shop and help Clint out." 

The boss disappeared into the back as Tony started the coffee machine. Big cup of coffee with no extras seemed a little underwhelming for his very first order but he figured it would get harder soon enough.

He placed the coffee on a little tablet, put one of the little packaged cookies next to it, like he had just been taught, then walked over to Bucky's booth.

The guy had set up a laptop in front of him and was typing on it with one hand, the other was in his hoodie pocket. He had chosen to sit with his right side to the window, almost leaning against it, having squeezed himself in the very corner of the booth. He didn't look up when Tony placed down the coffee and Tony had to clear his throat to get his attention. Bucky only glanced at him before focusing on his laptop again. 

"You're new." His voice was deep and rough and Tony momentarily lost the snarky reply he was certain had been somewhere on his tongue just a moment again. 

"Yeah." He just said. "First day here, heard you were one of the regulars, so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Tony." Tony pointed to the name tag on his chest. 

This time Bucky did look up and gave him a once over and Tony tried a charming smile. Bucky's expression was ...dead. Tony didn't know how to describe it any other way. He had dark circles under his grey eyes and the stubble on his chin was more than just a couple of days old and while he didn't exactly look dirty he looked like he had neglected himself. It made Tony's heart ache for a complete stranger. Despite his disheveled looks Tony noticed that there was some nice anatomy under all that scruff that made Bucky quite attractive.

"Bucky." The man said before he reached over with his right hand and took the coffee, moving it carefully around his laptop and putting it on his right side. To Tony it was quite obvious that he had some kind of problem with his left hand, the way he held his arm stiff by his side seemed unnatural. But while Tony had a natural curiosity he also had manners and didn't comment on the odd behaviour.

Tony turned around to get back to his work when he heard Bucky mumble a quiet thanks. 

"You're welcome." Tony said, quite happy to get a couple of words out of the strange loner. "Let me know if you need anything else." 

Bucky nodded, focused on his screen and typing again. Tony had to admire the guy for the speed at which he typed one handed, he knew only a few people, including himself, who could type that fast using two hands.

Tony went about his job after that, Bucky didn't order anything else and eventually packed up his laptop. He paid at the register when no other customers were around and then left as quietly as he had come in. When Tony asked Clint about Bucky the other just shrugged and told him Bucky had never said a word to him. If held to those standards Tony and Bucky almost had a vivid conversation. Tony shrugged it off, not without glancing to the corner where Bucky had been sitting.

Over the course of the day Tony got to know some of the other regulars when he worked the register and Clint pointed them out to him. All in all, his first day turned out to be not so bad and he went back to his apartment to catch up on assignments for his classes. 

It wasn't a exactly a secret that Tony was smart, but most didn't know that he had a genius IQ, it was the only way he could skip classes in the morning and do the job at the coffee shop. It was a good deal though, Tony didn't like going to classes as he was the youngest in the higher courses and he felt most couldn't handle his genius there anyway. He was fine with the books and online notes. 

He was bothered that he had to get a job in the first place as his father had cut him off almost completely from the family riches. The university was still paid but Tony had to get the money for the flat and food himself. It was the first time he had to stand on his own feet but he welcomed the challenge. Tony was a fighter and he was going to proof he didn't need the family money. His charismatic self got a job almost immediately as soon as he had walked through the door of the coffee shop. That he was available at almost any time did the rest.

Tony was determined to make it work and maybe that lonely stranger at the coffee shop that caught his attention was a nice distraction while earning some cash.


End file.
